Tipos de amigos
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Los tipos de amigos que existen. Desde el amigo mala influencia hasta el amigo Gay. No se me ocurre un mejor resumen. One-shot


¡Hola! No pude contenerme las ganas de hacer este one-shot, estaba con mi hermano viendo videos de Hola Soy German (amo a ese tipo) y me encontré con este video y me dije a mi misma mi misma ¿Por qué no hacerlo one-shot con los personajes de South Park? ¡Y aquí esta! Suena más gracioso si ven el video. En fin, aquí se los dejo.

South Park no me pertenece es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Tipos de amigos.**

**Uno: Amigos mala influencia.**

-¡Ya pues salgamos! – le decía Stan a Kyle.

-No que tengo que estudiar – dijo el sin apartar su mirada del libro que tenía en manos.

-¡Yaa!

-¡Que no!

-Mira te prometo que salimos tranquilo, nos tomamos unas cervezas – le dijo tratando de convencer a su amigo, quien soltó un suspiro y bajo el libro.

-¿Seguro?

-Te prometo que solo una cerveza.

5 minutos más tarde.

-Kyle ¡Te amo! – decía Stan mientras abrazaba a un Kenny borracho.

-Stan yo también te amo – dijo Kyle quien tenía las copas encima y abrazaba a Cartman quien lo aparto bruscamente.

-¡Quítateme de encima maldito Judío Maricon!

**Dos: Amigo gay en cubierto.**

-¡Hoy deberíamos salir de fiesta! – exclamo Cartman felizmente.

-¡Si vamos! – dijo Butters.

-Podíamos encontrar a una chica por ahí – dijo Kenny.

-¡Sí!

-¡Mujeres!

-¡Genial!

-¡Y luego nosotros tres podemos besarnos! – dijo Kenny.

-¡Sii… espera ¿Qué?

-Nada.

**Tres: Amigo gracioso.**

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Clyde acercándose a Jimmy quien comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

**Cuatro: Amigo que no olvida a su ex.**

-¡La extraño tanto! – exclamo Stan mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Kenny lo miraba esperando a que dejara de quejarse - ¡Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella!

-Amigo – le hablo.

-¿Si? – pregunto el sin dejar de llorar.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando? – Le dijo -¡Ya pasaron 5 meses desde que terminaron! ¡Ya olvídala!

-¡No puedo! – dijo Stan echándose a llorar nuevamente.

-Stan, Kyle dice que te ve en la bodega.

-¡Allá voy! – dijo saliendo de su trance emo y corría con rapidez a la bodega con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Cinco: Amigo más inteligente que tu.**

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen? – le pregunto Kyle a Stan.

-Bien no estudie nada pero me saque un 6 ¿Y a ti como te fue? – le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Ahh yo no estudie ni nada y me saque un 10 – respondió Kyle.

-Ahhh ¡Me alegro tanto por ti! – dijo mientras sacaba una cuerda de su mochila y lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Seis: Amigo asustadizo.**

Estaban Tweek y Craig en la sala de este ultimo. Craig estaba viendo algo en su celular y Tweek veía a otro lado bebiendo una taza de café.

-Oye tweek…

-¡GAH! ¡NO ME MATES!

**Siete: Amigo adicto al Twitter.**

-Oye Wendy me acabo de dar cuenta que creaste un Twitter – le dijo Bebe con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah si! Hace poco me cree una cuenta – respondió la pelinegra viéndola con una sonrisa.

-Ah ya, también veo que no me sigues.

-Ah, no, no te sigo.

-Oh mira ¡ESTAS MUERTA PARA MI WENDY TESTABURGER!

-¿Qué?

**Ocho: Amigo gritón.**

-¡HOLAAA! – le grito Clyde a Token quien se tapo los oídos al oír ese grito.

-Hola.

-¿COMO ESTAS?

-Wow, puedes hablar más bajo.

-Shh okey…

-Gracias.

-¡DE NADA!

**Nueve: Amigo distraído:**

-¿Oye me puedes decir la hora?

-Ahhh viernes.

**Diez: Amigo lento.**

-Jajajajaja- reía Cartman

-jajajajaja – reía Stan

-jajajajaja – reía Kyle

-jajajajaja… no entendí el chiste – dijo Butters.

**Once: Amigo que solo aparece cuando hay alcohol.**

Stan estaba en la sala de su casa abriendo una botella de cerveza que su padre le había encargado.

-Stan amigo ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Kenny apareciendo de solo dios sabe y abrazándolo por el hombro.

**Doce: Amigo que da consejos cuando ni él puede seguirlos.**

-Amigo no puedes dejar que una mujer te domine, tú tienes que ser el macho de la relación, un verdadero hombre no se deja por una mujer, somos leones… somos… somos Hombres.

-¡Amor ya vámonos muévelas!

-Ya voy Amor.

**Trece: Amigo que siempre está con su pareja.**

-Oye tengo entradas para un concierto ¡Vamos! – le dijo Kyle a Stan.

-¡Buena! Solo deja le digo a Wendy para que nos veamos allá.

.

.

-¡Oye un amigo me prestó su moto! ¿Vamos a andar?

-Okey paso a buscar a Wendy y vamos nos vemos allá.

.

.

-Oye tengo dos entradas para un partido de futbol ¿Vamos?

-Buena idea.

-Dos entradas… para TI y para Mi

-Si si dos entradas.

-DOS entradas… para DOS personas…

-Aja.

-Solo nosotros Dos okey.

-Okey ya entendí.

-Bueno.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-Voy a llamar a Wendy para ver a qué hora paso por ella.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

**Catorce: Amigo exagerado.**

-¡NOOO! ¿¡PORQUE LA VIDA ES TAN CRUEL!? – exclamo Clyde.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

-¡ES HORRIBLE!

-¿Quién se murió? ¿Qué paso?

-Es que… yo quería comer flan pero alguien ya se lo comió ¿¡PORQUE!?

**Quince: Amigo psicópata.**

-Mira hay va Craig, te juro que odio a ese tipo – dijo Stan.

-Deberíamos ir y matarlo y enterrar el cadáver en el patio de su casa – dijo Cartman.

-Jaja ¡Que buena broma!

-Jaja si "Broma" – pronuncio Cartman mientras una sonrisa llena de malicia se formaba en su rostro.

**Dieciséis: Amigo misterioso.**

-¡Te tengo que contar algo! – le dijo Kenny a Kyle.

-Si dime.

-¡Es algo supe fuerte!

-Aja – dijo Kyle emocionado.

¡Es que de verdad, de verdad es súper Wow!

-¡Ya dime!

-Es que… es que… no te puedo contar perdón.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!

**Diecisiete: Amigo que te hace bullyng.**

-Tengo tantas ganas de comerme este plátano.

-¡GAYYYYYY!

* * *

Lo se está medio raro. Para los que quieran ver el video, solo póngale "Tipos de amigos Hola soy German" ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
